1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of fluid pumping devices, and is more particularly directed to an hydraulic fluid scavenging pump, and is even more particularly directed to an hydraulic fluid scavenging pump wherein the pump is activated by a suction effect of oil being pumped over a cone assembly and wherein within the pump a portion of the fluid being used is sprayed back onto the clutch within the bell housing of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many pumps of different types utilized in hydraulic systems for purposes of moving hydraulic fluid from one location to the other. All of such pumps utilize active moving parts, such as turbines, or the like, for moving the oil.
The invention herein is distinct in that it uses the suction effect of pressure on the oil within a device I describe as a "velocity block" wherein suctions are created which remove the fluid from the crankcase of the vehicle and, at the same time, spray a portion of the fluid so removed directly onto an oil spray type clutch. The velocity block further removes all of the excess oil so being sprayed or other oils from the crankcase and returns them to the hydraulic fluid reservoir. It is unique in the combination of supplying a spray to the clutch as well as scavenging all of the fluid from the crankcase without the use of pumps having moving parts.